"The Prophecy"
Christopher Malcolm Rodriquez III(known by his ring alias, "The Prophecy" Chris Young)is a Latino- born American wrestler, who once wrestled for the now defunct World Attitude Wrestling WAW. Christopher Rodriquez Chris Rodriquez grew up as any young kid would, living in the suburbs. His parents were both full-time workers, in fact is father was a protegous owner of a very well known local construction business. And Chris's mother, was an English teacher at a local high school. All in all, Chris was in a very well off family, who wanted him and his eldest brother, Leon to work hard, get their education and move forward on a career path. It was different in the minds of the two kids though. Leon was into dope and in fact overdosed on heroin at the age of 16. While Chris, ever since he laid eyes, watching World Championship Wrestling at the age of 5 & 6 years old. And watching old matches from the '80s of Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, Chris wanted to become a professional wrestler. In fact, while slumping his way through high school, returning home with barely passing grades of low C's, Chris found himself an all-American on his high school wrestling team. He wrestled a brilliant record, almost abeatable besides 4 losses throughout his career. Chris, during his junior and his senior years of high school made it to the Ohio State championships, back to back. A State champion his junior season and coming in runner up his senior year. After high school, Chris was granted a full athletic scholarship to both The Ohio State University and Cleveland State University, in wrestling. He chose Ohio State. But after his freshmen year, Chris had flunked out, losing his scholarship. Almost the age of 19 at this point, Chris decided it was time to go for what he was good at, instead of continuing to get-by, or flunking his education. In of February 2008, Chris moved to St. Louis, Missouri; enrolling in Mid-Missouri Wrestling Association-Southern Illinois Conference Wrestling, where he stayed at training for nearly three months, where then he was arrested back home in Cincinnati on a possession of crack- cocaine charge. Criminal Charges and end of Training Hearing of his present criminal case, the MMWA-SICW dismissed Chris from their promotion, where he had progressed so well in, learning the pro wrestling ropes real well. Chris was now back in Hamilton County, Ohio, spending a short month and a half in the Justice Center, where he was finally bonded out by his father. Only a short few days later, in later June 2008, Chris Malcolm Rodriquez III was again arrested, violated his bond with a possession marajiuana charge. Although, only a $105 fine in the State of Ohio, he was already pending a case on a crack- cocaine charge. He spent another 2 months behind bars at the Hamilton County Justice Center, until his final plea hearing in mid September 2008. There, Chris plead guilty to both charges and was sentences to a 2 year and 8 month sentence, along with 6 months of that sentence of in-home detention and the rest suspended probation. During his first month in half, Chris was contacted by a now defunct federation: World Attitude Wrestling. Where he placed a 2-5 record in, before its shutting down. During his progress in WAW, he was to be home every day that he was not at a show taping, other than that he was aloud to perform elsewhere considering WAW was his job. Life As of Now Chris is now off of having all pending cases, and off of in-home detention since March 2009. He as of now resides back in St. Louis, Missouri where he is lives with his girlfriend, Veronica and is working full-time at a burger joint. He hopes to continue with professional wrestling, as it is his livilihood dream. He trains on his own at a local St. Louis gym. The Legacy of The Prophecy (Coming soon as soon as the debut occurs...) Finishing and Signature Moves *'Prophet Cutter' (Swing Jawbreaker) *'The Revalation' (Michinoku Driver) **'Prophet Lock' (Full-nelson) **'3:16' (STO Backbreak) Moveset *German Suplex *Belly to Back Suplex *Running STO *Hurricanrana *Standing Camel Clutch *Inverted Headlock Backbreaker *Standing Moonsault *Vertical Suplex *Belly to Belly Suplex *''LTK(Liscense To Kill)'' (Twist of Fate set up into an Orton like jumping cutter) *''The Kick Is Good'' (Randy Orton punt kick to the face) *Chop Block *Gutwrentch Elevated Neckbreaker *Rapid Stomps to Opponent(s) sternum *Shuffle Side Kick *Running Shining Wizard *Jumping Knee Drop *Camel Clutch Slam *Spike DDT *Chinlock Entrance Music **''"Fixation of the Darkness"'' by Killswitch Engage **'When Darkness Falls' " by Killswitch Engage Category:Wrestlers